Guide to smiling in the darkest of times
by SonicParody
Summary: Tails' new machine causes Sonic to get sent to a different universe - Equestria. He meets new friends and foes, goes on epic adventures and collects the chaos emeralds (Well duh). But will our blue heron ever get home? Find out on GTSITDOT. Sorry if my spelling or grammar is incorrect. I don't own Sonic or My Little Pony. Rated T for language, violence and scary scenes.


**Hello guys! Sonic Parody here! This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

 **Takes place before season 5 of MLP.**

 **Takes place after lost world of Sonic.**

 **Just randomly writing this - This was published on my B-day !㈴6**

* * *

 **Guide To Smiling In The Darkest Of Time**

 **Chapter 1: Big Red Button**

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

I lay on the lush green grass. That thought still bugging me.

I hear a well known tune and I look at my wrist. I sigh. What is it this time? I answer the call from the small communication/ other things watch Tails made me. HE MADE IT BEFORE THE APPLE WATCH!

"Hey Sonic! Sorry to bother you, but mind coming to the workshop? I have something to show you!" The small fox on the screen smiled.

"Sure...I'll be there in a sec" I reply.

 **Tails' POV**

His voice sounded... Sad. But before I could say anything, he ended the call.  
Sigh  
Ding dong  
He's here. Well he is the fastest thing alive.  
I went to the front door and opened it.

Sonic stood there. Happy as always but I still know something is up.

" Hi Bud! How you doing?" he asks.

" I'm good. Why don't you come in?"

I waited for Sonic to get comfy. I smiled and took of the cream sheet that covered my new machine in the middle of the room.

" Wow! It looks great...what is it?" he asked .

I smiled and said " It's the Time And Space Teleporter Extreme ! Or TASTE for short... I was wondering if you would wanna taste what it has to offer!"

The machine was pretty big. It looked like a big box with the front opened up for at least 3 people to go in. On one side, stuff Sonic wouldn't get. All around the edge of the opening were the chaos emeralds. What? It had to be powered by something.

" I guess it won't hurt" Said Sonic.

Sonic enters the TASTE.

" So...what do I do?" Asked Sonic.

" Nothing. But DON'T press the big red button. You might course something that while end up with you have bandages" I reply.

* * *

 **Author's note:** See what I did there?

* * *

" If this works, you should end up in Green Hill Zone."

 **Sonic's POV**

I lean against the wall and felt something weird. I turned round.

" Tails? Was the red button about 2 feet from the ground."

" Yeah...why do you ask?"

" damn you plot line..."

All I saw was blinding light and I knew that I just messed up badly...

* * *

 **Theme song**

 _It's gonna get a little weird,_  
 _Gonna get a little wild._  
 _I ain't from round here,_  
 _I'm from another dimension._

 _It's gonna get a little weird,_  
 _Gonna have a good time!_  
 _I ain't from round here,_  
 _I'm from another woo-hoo!_

 _Yeah_

 _I'm talking chaos,_  
 _I'm talking harmony,_  
 _Har-har-har-har-har-har-har-haaarr!_

 _It's gonna get a little weird,_  
 _Gonna get a little wild._  
 _I ain't from round here,_  
 _I'm from another dimension_!

 **This song is the theme song of** ** _Star Vs the forces of evil_** **. I changed the lyrics a bit to fit the story.**

* * *

 **We will be back after these messages**

 **...**  
 **Sonic Boom sucks**  
 **But the TV show isn't that bad**  
 **Sonic is so cute... but SonAmy is cuter**  
 **I like chocolate**  
 **...**  
 **And we are back!**

* * *

 _Canterlot Castle  
14:13_

 **Celestia POV**

How did I let this happen? How did I let him win? How did it not work? I failed... every pony. What shame I brought myself. I am no fit to be a princess. I look at my top student and her friends in the corner of my once-so-called-throne-room. They were stuck to the ground with green slime. Their face`s show nothing but fear. In another corner, my sister. Her head in her hooves from the shame. She also was stuck in green slime. The two love birds were in front of the thrones. They have been married for 2 years now. The two of them couldn`t reach each other, but they looking in each others eyes, sharing their last moments together.

I need to win. We need to win.

I let the tears come down my face. Who knows... What will become of this kingdom. A blue swirl started to form. It wasn't coming from him. So from who? Has luck hit us?

I gasp as I see a blue creature,that I have never seen before, fall out. He yelled before face palming on the floor. Seven gems came out of portal and started spinning round. Without warning, 6 of the gems shooted out of the room and scattered in Equestria. One of the gems, A white one, fell down and clattered a bit before neatly placing its self next to the blue creature. The portal closed and the Creature moaned. He looked up and looked around in disbelief.

"Crud..." it said

* * *

 _To be continued...after the break..._

 _...while you wait feel free to get something to eat/drink ..._

* * *

Sonic's POV

I looked around frantically. Great. Just great. I am chaos knows where and I'm surrounded by...poines? They keep staring at me. Guess they never seen a Mobion Before. I look down and see the white chaos emerald and I picked it up. But something...something felt weird. In one corner of the room, was nothing but darkness. But I still Felt something watching me.

Out of the shadows, came a pony. He had dark gray coat and flowing black mane and tail. He had some armor and a red cloak. His horn was red... I guess he's a unicorn. WTF? A UNICORN? well I do come from a place where there are 7 emeralds that make have Blond quills and super powers, so I guess I can call this Typical. But the part that showed me that he is the bad guy was his eyes. Green eyes and bloodshot red pupils. And some... Purple fart coming out of them. They showed only hatred and EVIL! Funny... I swear we meet before... (SP: FORESHADOWING!)

"Oh... I get it!" I said as I jumped up to my feet a did a fighting pose. " Show me what got!"

The dark pony growled at me and that's when I saw his horn glow. Some wired dark energy blast was coming my but I dogged it and hit the wall behind me.

HAVE AM KING SOMBRA THE KING OF SHADOWS AND THE DARK!" He yelled.

"Hey! No need to yell... BTW that sounds sooo cheesy" I said. Another blast, another dodge. " Let's get this other with!"

To be continued...

* * *

I suck at this...


End file.
